


Love of Mine

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: They were so looking forward to the birth of the first child, but when complications arise, Byleth and Claude must face the fact that their moment of happiness could turn into a tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic inspired by pokemagines. I was originally going to post this as a one shot, but it kind of ran away from me. I've cut it up into five chapters, and I'm hoping it doesn't get any bigger than that. But that means you guys get this first part now because I can't sit on anything for long.
> 
> In case you couldn't tell from the tags, this story deals with pregnancy, so if the subject makes you uncomfortable it is best to turn away now.  
So much for my break. -_-

It was cold when he woke. Still half asleep, Claude pulled the blankets tighter around himself, throwing the thick covers over his head and snuggling borderline aggressively into their warmth. He could not wait to return to Almyra. He had come to love Fódlan. His desire to protect the people of the Alliance had only grown to cover all of Fódlan once it was united under the war. They were his, just as the people of Almyra were his to lead and safeguard. The other students of the Golden Deer were like family to him, their place in his heart aided by the woman who had taught him to trust. So of course he loved Fódlan, he had married her ruler after all. 

He did not, however, love their winters. Almyra was warm. It made sense. Sure, the desert nights were chill, but there was no need for layers upon layers of furs. Nor did he ever have to trudge through meters of snow, save for when he was crossing the Fódlan’s Throat. Claude was not fond of being able to see his own breath upon the cold air. It always felt like something was being stolen from him.

A low huff dragged him further toward consciousness. The mattress shifted and the blankets were pulled away from him. Claude whined, reaching out for their warmth, settling when his arms wrapped around an equally warm body. That was much better. “Taking blankets from your pregnant wife. How selfish,” Byleth’s soft voice chastised him.

Still not opening his eyes, Claude nuzzled against Byleth’s neck, a happy hum in his throat as his nose brushed against the smooth skin of her shoulder. “You won’t be able to use that excuse for much longer.” A grin, open and genuine, graced his face when his hand reached Byleth’s swollen stomach. 

She still had two months to go, but the pregnancy was sitting heavy on her. His beautiful, confident, strong wife was wearing down as she was constantly ill. Her swollen joints made it hard for her to move, and her midwives were close to simply placing Byleth on bedrest altogether.

“Don’t tease me,” Byleth murmured. “I’m tired of being sick and swollen all the time. I feel like I can’t do anything myself anymore.”

Claude finally opened his eyes as Byleth placed soft kisses across his face. Her lips were warm little drops of Almyran sunshine he missed so much. He turned his head, seeking her lips with his own. “My poor wife,” Claude whispered as they broke apart. “Are you feeling ill this morning?”

“A bit nauseous, nothing more than usual,” Byleth admitted. “Nothing out of the ordinary. But I woke up with a terrible headache.”

Claude was fully awake now. His hands moved from Byleth’s stomach to the sides of her head, rubbing small circles against her temples. Byleth sighed happily, melting into his touch. “We should tell Alma the headaches are becoming more frequent.”

Byleth nodded against his hands. “I have my checkup with her and Mercedes this morning.”

“Would you like me there?”

He caught her hesitation, the brief flicker of fear that passed within her eyes. Even if her next words were not an agreement, he would have found a way to be with her anyways. Byleth’s hand came up to grasp one of his own, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Yes, but Seteth will not be happy. We have put so much on him already.”

“He will understand,” Claude countered. “He wants to make sure you and our babies are taken care of, I think more so than me at times. 

“On another note,” he continued, “think you’re up for some breakfast today?”

Byleth opened her mouth, only to close it quickly as she rolled away from him. She did not get far, only able to take a few steps from the bed before she doubled over and vomited, bile staining the tiled floor. Claude was at her side immediately, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back until Byleth’s stomach finally stopped betraying her.

A wretched groan left Byleth’s throat, and she leaned back into Claude’s embrace. He knew she felt absolutely miserable, had for the past few weeks now. It seemed it was becoming harder for her to eat, let alone keep it down.

“Claude, you are the light of my life, but did you really have to put two of them in me at once?”

More gentle caresses were laid against her stomach, his lips brushing soft reassurances against her cheek and jaw. “You two need to stop giving your mother so much grief,” he said, addressing Byleth’s stomach.

“I should have known your children would inherit your penchant for trouble.”

/

There was no hiding it. The look on Alma’s face let Byleth know that something was wrong. With the way Claude’s hand tightened around her own, she knew he had seen it as well. “What is it?”

Alma folded her large arms over her equally large chest, her face stern as she studied Byleth. Her back was bent with age, giving her the appearance of a shuffling square. Heavy wrinkles dragged at her skin. They folded over her face so much Byleth was not sure how the old woman saw. 

Claude had insisted she join them when they returned from Almyra. She had served as assistant to the midwife who oversaw Claude’s birth. Byleth saw no reason to fight him on it. For all Alma’s gruffness, her knowledge of child bearing was vast, and she had spent much of her long career applying new theories of white magic to developing methods of safer deliveries. Alma herself had complained she was too old for such trouble, all the while packing her bags.

“Mercie, grab one of those test vials,” Alma commanded. Mercedes had found herself taken under Alma’s wing, absorbing the older woman’s knowledge with such ease even Alma admitted she was impressed. For her part, Mercedes seemed overjoyed to turn her magic toward bringing life into the world.

When the glass was in Mercedes’ hands, Alma turned back to the royal couple. “Some of your symptoms are worrisome, but there is a simple test we can conduct to see if anything is actually wrong. We will need to test your urine.”

“Come on, Professor.” Mercedes offered her arm to Byleth, letting her lean into her as she was guided to the adjoining chamber. She heard Claude take a step to follow them, but Alma in turn demanded his help with some medicines, commenting he could put that knowledge to some good use for once. Byleth smiled at the banter behind her, grateful that Alma was offering Claude a distraction. 

“I’m sure it’ll all be fine, Professor,” Mercedes said, drawing Byleth’s attention away from her husband. “Alma has been teaching Marianne and I so much. We’re working on combining much of what she has taught us with our own magic.”

“Combining Almyran and Fódlan techniques?”

“Yes!” Mercedes nodded happily. “We’ve already seen some promising results.” Mercedes paused, turning away to give Byleth some privacy while she went about the business Alma had commanded of her. When she was done, Mercedes helped her back toward the bedchamber. “I’m glad you’re helping Claude with his dream,” she said in her soft voice that always seemed to set Byleth at ease. “There is a lot of work to do, but I believe the world is headed down a bright new path.”

Byleth smiled at her former student. “It’s become my dream as well. And you’re helping us make it happen as well, Mercie.”

Alma’s stern voice cut off whatever response Mercedes would have offered. “I’ll have a willow bark tea ready for you in a few minutes. I want you to drink all of it while we run our test.”

Byleth made a face but nodded. She hated the taste of the teas Alma made her drink. They were always so bitter, and she was never allowed to put any sweeteners in them. Warm arms wrapped around her, and Byleth leaned into Claude’s embrace, mumbling her displeasure against his shoulder. All Claude did was chuckle and kiss the top of her head, listening to Mercedes and Alma as they ran their test.

When Alma turned back to them, Byleth knew the woman had confirmed her suspicions. “There is something wrong.” Claude clutched her a little tighter, but for once remained silent.

“There is a high amount of protein in your urine,” Alma told them matter of factly. She may be gruff, but Byleth appreciated her no nonsense way of delivering news. “You have developed a condition known as toxemia. This is not an uncommon condition, and it is good we caught it early.”

“What can we do?” Claude asked. His cheek brushed against Byleth’s own as he pressed himself closer to her.

Alma sighed heavily. “There is not much that can be done. The condition usually resolves itself after delivery, but with how much time you have left, I cannot advise we induce labor. Especially since twins tend to come early anyways. They need as much time to grow as we can give them. Bedrest and the willow bark tea are the best treatments for now.”

Byleth groaned. She already did not feel like moving around all that often, but actually being confined to her bed was another thing altogether. 

“Your checkups will need to be daily instead of twice a week,” Alma continued as if she had not heard. “If your condition begins to worsen, we will need to discuss inducing labor even if it is still too early.”

At her back, Byleth could feel Claude’s heartbeat quicken. She took his hands in hers, holding onto him in a vain attempt to quell her own fears. “And what happens if we don’t?” Claude squeezed her hands in his own silent protest.

For the first time, Alma actually hesitated. That more than anything scared Byleth. Alma took a deep breath before she answered. “Hopefully, the condition will stay as it is now, and resolve itself when you give birth. However, should it worsen and we not induce labor, there is a high chance for you to experience seizures. If you were to reach that stage, then you and the children will be in great danger.”

‘_We could die.’ _Byleth would not say it out loud, not with Claude there next to her. He knew it, he was too smart not to know what Alma’s words meant. 

And she knew, if it came down to it, who Claude would choose. For once, his choice would contradict her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxemia is the old name for preeclampsia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, the title for this story comes from Death Cab for Cutie's 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' The song doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but every time I tried to think of a title, that song would start playing in my head.
> 
> But Mumford & Sons 'Wild Heart' played while I wrote this chapter, and oh wow did I put that on repeat real fast.

He was pacing like a caged animal. It made Byleth restless and aggravated. To be fair, most things made her aggravated nowadays. She was not suited for bedrest. Having people wait on her hand and foot was still strange to her, despite the fact that as queen of two countries it seemed to be a requirement. Having people serve her when she was restricted from doing simple things for herself made her want to snap at anything and everything.

And that included her husband. 

Byleth knew Claude was worried. She was worried as well, but his franticness was coming through more and more as his false smiles grew more strained. The past two days he had taken up pacing around their room, and it was driving her crazy.

“Claude, stop,” she ordered, doing her best to keep her voice neutral.

Claude’s head snapped up, a guilty expression written in every line of his face. Byleth immediately felt her own remorse and held her hands out to him. A moment later, Claude was beside her on the bed, leaning into her arms. He rested his head against her shoulder, careful of her swollen stomach. 

Byleth ran her fingers through her husband’s soft hair, tension draining from him under her gentle care. The slow motions had a calming effect on her as well. For a short moment she was allowed to care for someone else, rather than having others forcefully care for her. 

“Byleth, I’m terrified.” Claude’s voice was so quiet she almost missed it as he whispered the words against her neck.

Her arms tightened around Claude, suddenly afraid to let him go. For Claude to admit something like that, even to her, it made her heart ache. Her throat tightened, cutting off the words of comfort she could not even think to give. 

“You’re getting worse,” he continued. Claude moved to sit up, and Byleth let him pull away, but kept her arms around his waist. “I can’t lose you, By.”

“They’re almost here,” Byleth tried to assure him, pushing her own fear to the back of her mind. “I’m strong enough to last until then.” 

She offered him a small smile, but he did not see it. Instead of the tranquil effect she was hoping for, Claude actually growled and ripped himself from her embrace. He resumed his pacing, a dark look marring his fine features.

“And if you’re not?” Claude countered. His voice was ragged and harsh. It stole Byleth’s own voice away. This was a side of her husband she had never seen before, and she felt fear, not of him, but for him. “I don’t doubt your strength, By, but this isn’t a wound you can shrug off! It’s not something you can simply power your way through!”

“So what would you have me do, Claude?” Byleth snapped back, her own fear twisting into anger at his words. “Would you have Alma try to deliver them now? They are still too small to survive that!” 

“But you might not survive them!” Claude shouted back. “Why can’t you see that?”

“Of course I see it! But they are our children, Claude! I’m not going to choose my life over theirs!”

Claude spun back around. His next words were ripped from his throat without thought, the first time in his life every word was not carefully measured. “I would!” 

She saw only truth in those green eyes. As she shrank back from him, realization washed over Claude. Every ounce of anger turned to regret, and he took a step toward her - 

Byleth had never used her power outside of battle. If she said something wrong or made a bad impression it was something she could deal with, something that could eventually be overcome. It never felt right to use it for anything other than saving the lives of her students and friends on the battlefield.

She used it now.

Claude spun around, his mouth open to deliver those two dreadful words. Byleth held up a hand, her face a mask, but her eyes blazing. “Don’t.” It was a command with the full weight of a goddess behind it. Claude, for all his charm and lineage, was a mere mortal. He had no choice but to comply.

As his mouth snapped obediently shut, his opinion unvoiced, Byleth watched regret pour over him, this time at the thought of what she had stopped him from doing. “I know what you will say,” she said slowly. She took a deep breath through her nose, and then another, the room filled with an eerie silence. Everything between them had always been so easy and natural. This tension set her nerves on fire. She felt like a doe listening for a predator, awaiting a noise to indicate in which direction she should flee. 

Claude took a hesitant step toward their bed. When Byleth did not protest, he took another, walking the all too far distance to the foot of their bed and sinking back down onto the mattress. 

“If you say those words, you will regret it everyday of your life, no matter what happens to our children. If you say that, I will never forgive you if something happens to them. Not because I wouldn’t want to, but because I don’t think I have it in me to do so.” 

He reached out and placed a hand on her ankle, using the physical connection to steady himself mentally. “I know,” he finally whispered. He bowed his head, unable to meet her gaze. “I love our children, Byleth. I have dreamed about them before they were even conceived. There are so many things I want to show them, so many things I want to teach them. They will inherit two of the greatest nations in the world, and they are my greatest hope that this world will be a better one than the one we grew up in. But not at the cost of you.” He looked up again, and Byleth’s heart clenched at the sight of tears sliding down her husband’s cheeks. Claude had never cried in front of her. It seemed tonight was one of terrible firsts.

Byleth reached out to take his hand in her own, but remained silent.

Claude tilted his head back, blinking his eyes as he tried to fight anymore tears from falling. “I can’t lose you, By. I did so once, and it was…” He trailed off and shook his head, unable to finish the sentence. “I can’t do it again. The thought of not having you in my arms at night, not being able to see your smile when you wake up beside me, of not being able to share every moment both good and bad, it is destroying me.

“I always knew your father was a strong man, but I think I underestimated him. If I lose you, I don’t know how I’ll raise our children. I can’t do this without you, By. So yes, if the choice is between you and our unborn children, I choose you.” He gave a strangled laugh that held no joy. “You must hate me.”

“Of course not,” Byleth answered immediately, all traces of harshness gone. “But you can’t ask me to make that choice, Claude. If I have to give my life for these children, I will do so. I don’t think that means you love them any less than me. I think that means you have a different choice to make, and in some twisted fashion, my choice is easier than yours. 

“I have both feared and desired to have your children since we first talked of marriage. I knew I could very well end up like my mother, but I want that future hope as much as you do. I don’t want to die, Claude. I want to watch our children grow and learn, I want to watch them side by side with you until there are wrinkles on our faces and our hair is grey. But if that is not to be, you cannot abandon them.”

Claude gave her a look Byleth could not decipher, one of pain and hurt in so many different shades it tore at her. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. Byleth took a deep breath, relishing the scent of pine needles and cinnamon that always clung to her husband from the tea they drank together. “Of course not. No matter what happens, they will be loved, By. That I promise you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. She brushed her lips over his, seeking to reassure him that this did not change anything, that she still loved him with all her heart. 

“Byleth.” His voice broke as he said her name, collapsing into her arms. “Those five years were terrible. But if this goes wrong, there’s no hope of you coming back. You’ll really be gone. I can’t stop thinking that, and no matter what I do, I can’t come up with a scheme to keep you safe. What use are all my plans if I can’t keep my own wife safe?”

“They’re of use to the world we wish to build,” Byleth reminded him. She wrapped her arms around him, once more running her fingers through his hair. If it were not for the topic of conversation, then they could very easily pretend no conflict had taken place over the last few minutes.

“I don’t want a world without you in it,” he murmured into her shoulder. “I try to picture that world, and I just don’t see a place for me in it. There’s no room for me there.”

“Now you’re just being difficult,” Byleth tried to joke, kissing the top of his head. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face to look her in the eye. “I love you, Claude.”

“I love you too, By.” He kissed her again, sweet and desperate. It was as if he feared she would disappear from his side at that very moment, and by clinging to her he could keep her there forever.

“Will you take me outside?” Byleth asked when he pulled back. “I wish to look at the stars with you.”

Claude grinned, shaky and weak, but a bit of his fear gave way to happiness. “Of course.” He swooped her up in his arms, the added weight of her pregnancy not posing much of an issue for him, and walked her out onto the monastery's rooftop garden. 

Byleth smiled up at him when Claude set her down on a padded couch, busying himself by bringing her more pillows and blankets. She had to grab his hand and pull Claude onto the couch beside her before he could run off again. “I am fine, Claude. The only thing I need now is my husband beside me.”

“Easily done,” Claude answered smoothly, settling himself in beside her. 

Byleth curled against his warm chest, humming happily when Claude threw his strong arms around her shoulders. They sat there together in silence for a long time before Byleth quiet voice broke the stillness of the night air. 

“I miss our balcony in Almyra,” she admitted. She missed being surrounded by her favorite flowers, and carefully picked tea sets. She missed the intricate stone mosaic depicting the constellations in the sky on the night Claude had proposed to her. She missed being able to see the stars without any other spires getting in the way. She missed having a placed that was designed for her, and made her feel an overwhelming sense of love every time she entered it.

Claude laughed, causing Byleth to smile in response. “My architects will be happy to hear that. I’m afraid I pushed them rather hard to finish it in time for our wedding.”

“It was a wonderful present.” Byleth picked up his sash and began to play with the poms dangling off the end of it. “You should have seen Hilda’s face when I told her your wedding present to me was a balcony.”

“Ah, that explains her comment when she actually saw it.” Claude’s voice took on a higher pitch as he imitated his long time friend. “‘All right, I admit it, I misjudged. I see why the Professor likes it so much.’”

Byleth chuckled and shook her head. “She’s supposed to be here next week. I believe she is dragging Lorenz here as well.”

Claude groaned and dramatically placed a hand to his forehead. “Must I really be made to suffer so?”

Byleth rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest. Claude caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips before placing it against his chest. 

He did not let go for the rest of the night.

/

A week later, after a dinner with their newly arrived friends, Claude was woken by his wife shoving at his shoulder. He roused himself, fighting the sleep that tried to cling to his mind. “What is it, By?” His tongue felt thick in his mouth. 

“You need to get one of the midwives,” Byleth answered, her voice strained.

He was fully awake in an instant. “What is it?”

“I think my water broke.” He watched as Byleth’s face twisted in pain. She was pale and sweating, her nightshirt sticking to her skin. He hated to leave her side, but that was what she needed right now.

Claude threw the covers off of himself and raced to the door. A quick word with the guards there had them rushing off to find Alma, Mercedes, and Marianne. His task done, Claude was back at Byleth’s side, taking her hand in his own. “What can I do for you?”

Byleth gasped, gritting her teeth in pain. “Can you make some of that willow tea? My head hurts so much.”

“Yeah. I’ll be just a minute.” She must really be in pain to be asking for willow tea. He knew how much she hated that stuff. 

He was halfway through when he realized what exactly had him so on edge, besides the obvious pain his wife was in. There was a smell in the air, one he associated with the battlefield when he was surrounded by the dead and dying. Definitely not something he ever would have thought to smell in his own bedroom. “By?”

Byleth’s answer was a whimpered cry as she curled in on herself.

Claude, his heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest, was back at the bedside, the covers gripped in his hand. The smell was stronger now. Sure enough, when he tore the covers away from Byleth, his worst fears were confirmed. 

Byleth’s lower half was covered in blood, staining her nightgown and the mattress beneath her. There was so much, too much. His stomach twisted at the gruesome sight, and he fought to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

“ALMA!” he screamed loud enough for the entire monastery to hear. “MERCIE! MARIANNE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Claude cry. I feel bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, it's really fucking sad. Like I hated trying to edit this because it was so sad. But I needed it out of my head, because fuck it was making me depressed, so here you go.

Claude held her hand like she was dying. But that was simply ridiculous. The wound wasn’t even that bad...or at least she didn’t think it was. There certainly were a lot of people running around and making a fuss. She was certain there were other people hurt worse than she. 

“Claude, they should be seeing to the others,” Byleth tried to reason with him.

Claude’s brow furrowed and his grip on her tightened. There was a moment, shared beneath the light of the stars, where they had almost given voice to their feelings, but Claude had never held her so fiercely. He had never looked at her with such naked fear. “What others, By?”

By? When had he started that? It was always ‘my friend’ or ‘Teach.’ Byleth could not help but feel like she was missing something. She concentrated, trying her best to recall whatever it was that it seemed she had forgotten. A sharp pain racked her body and stole her breath, forcing her focus back to her wound. Perhaps it was worse than she thought.“The other injured,” she tried once more to explain. Light green eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in the stone and wood protecting them from the elements. “Where are we? We didn’t have time to return to the monastery already, did we?”

There was a moment of stillness, as if everyone had sucked the air out of the room with their shock. Very slowly, Claude answered her with his own question. “Where do you think we are, By?” 

Byleth’s face contorted in confusion. There was definitely something she was missing. “Gronder Field. I hit my head, but… Claude what’s going on?”

“It’s the blood loss,” someone else whispered. Byleth tried to turn her head to see, but the amount of effort required for the simple action was ridiculous. 

“Don’t worry, By,” Claude cut in. Byleth let her head lull to the side so she could look at him again. Claude was easy. He was holding her hand still. Perhaps it was that connection that made it so simple for her tired brain to take him in. “We’re going to take care of you. You’ll be fine.”

Byleth nodded as best she could. Her heart ached with how much she trusted those words. “Okay.” She wasn’t at Gronder, she could tell that without knowing how it came to happen. And somehow, she suspected that she had shared that wonderful moment under the stars with him by now.

Warmth spread through her body, the same feeling that filled her whenever she used Sothis’ powers. The words from her throat did not feel like her own, and perhaps that was why she found them so easy to believe. “Don’t worry, Claude. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be okay.”

/

Byleth was still conscious, but she seemed to slip away from him again, back into the past of her own memories. 

“Do something,” Claude ordered, not letting go of his wife’s hand.

“You think we aren’t trying?” Alma’s voice was firm as she continued about her own work. “We’ve controlled the bleeding as much as we can, but this much blood means there is most likely a tear in the placenta. Unless you have a way to give her your own blood, well…” Alma shrugged. There were sharp instruments on the tray in front of her, and Claude couldn’t help but think they looked more like weapons than instruments of healing. 

Marianne and Mercedes’ heads snapped up at the same time. “It was experimental,” Mercedes said. “We could do more harm.”

“Rhea did it though.” Marianne chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before addressing Claude. “We may have a way of giving Byleth more blood. Dorothea brought back a book from Brigid that talked about being about to transfer blood from one person to another. In a few cases it worked, but in others there were some terrible consequences.”

Claude took a deep breath to settle his nerves. It didn’t work. “Do you think it’s worth trying?”

“I think we should at least talk to Seteth. He knew some of how Rhea used her blood to save people, and he may know more of the risks of doing something like this.” Marianne’s eyes turned to her former Professor, her friend. “Depending on how long the labor lasts, she might not have enough blood left to spare.”

So the choices were doing nothing and she would most likely die, or doing something and give her a slim chance? 

“Get Seteth. And tell him to hurry.”

/

A scream tore its way from her throat as Byleth felt awareness return to her. Everything hurt. There was something tearing her apart from within her own body. And her head! Stars above, her head! Byleth screamed again, fists slamming against the sides of her head. 

“Byleth!” 

She knew that voice. Who? Oh, Claude, of course. “Claude! My head!” she gasped out. “My head hurts so much!” 

Something was being shoved under her nose. Byleth tried to throw her head back away from her, but warm hands, strong and calloused, held her in place. A cup was placed against her lips, and those warm hands caressed her throat, urging her to swallow. Trapped, Byleth could not resist. 

She could not hold in the series of pitiful whimpers that formed in her mouth. Those arms held her, rocking her back and forth as the pain slowly subsided. All it did was give way to an even greater pain between her legs.

That was right. She remembered now. “The babies are coming?” she murmured, knowing that the arms that held her belonged to her husband without having to look.

“That’s right, By.” He kissed the top of her head, clinging to her.

“Prepare more magnesium, just in case.” Byleth knew she had heard that voice before, but could not place it. She was too tired to even try. 

“Claude, you need to place her back down,” someone else said.

Byleth whimpered and curled into Claude’s embrace. She did not want to let him go.

Claude said something sharp to the person, someone else said something back in a pleasant voice tainted by worry. 

And then the warmth was gone, torn away. “No! Don’t you dare! Byleth!”

“Claude,” she whimpered. She did not know where he went, where they forced him to go, but she wanted him back so badly. “Claude, please don’t leave me.”

/

His heart shattered at Byleth’s soft words. Never before had he considered punching Marianne, but he almost did right then. “Let me go back to her!” 

“Stop it, Claude!” Marianne snapped back at him. “I know how much you want to be beside her, but you are in the way!”

Claude froze, stunned by Marianne’s harsh words. The back of his mind, the more reasonable part currently overruled by fear, recognized the strain in her voice. She took advantage of his shock and with firm hands pushed him back another few feet. His eyes never left Byleth, watching as Mercedes turned her onto her left side. 

Marianne’s voice was softer when she spoke again, the usual firm quiet he had come to expect from her over the years. “We are doing our best, Claude. I know this is painful, but you have to let us work. We are trying to save her life. Do you understand?”  


He hated it. He hated all of it. He even hated himself even as he nodded, unable to voice his answer. 

Byleth screamed again, weaker now than before, as another contraction gripped her body. Claude’s hands curled into fists. He could feel his nails biting into the palms of his hands even as his heart hammered in his ears. Apparently satisfied that Claude would not move, Marianne nodded and turned back around to help Alma and Mercedes. 

He did not notice the door crack open. He did not see the worried faces of his friends, or the strain around Seteth’s pale face, weak from giving so much of his own blood for Marianne’s little experiment. He did not know what had gone into that whole experience, only that Byleth had seemed to get better, at least until she came back to herself and began to attack her own head. He did not know that Hilda and Flayn had stepped away, busying themselves by making tea and snacks they knew would not be eaten. 

Nor did he notice when someone else slipped into the room, not until his hand was taken into their grasp, their gloved fingers trying to ease his own out of the tight fists they were curled into. 

“You’re going to bleed all over yourself if you keep that up.” Lorenz? Claude was so surprised he actually took his gaze away from Byleth for a brief moment. Sure enough, the long time bane of his existence, in only the most loving of fashions, stood at his side with a hand wrapped around his own. Lorenz clicked his tongue in disapproval as his thumb swept over the indents left by Claude’s nails. “Look what you’ve already done to yourself. The Professor would be most upset.”

“That’s a low blow there, Lorenz,” Claude said even as he uncurled his other hand.

“Perhaps, but just this once I think it’s acceptable.”

Claude shook his head, and attempted to give one of his false smiles, but even as the corners of his lips began to twitch upwards it felt so very wrong. He settled instead for turning back to his wife, watching as Alma brought her instruments to the side of the bed. The smell of blood and sweat clung to the air thickly. He wasn’t sure if he would ever stop smelling it.

All of the sudden, Byleth’s head rolled to the side, and Claude’s heart stopped. He moved to leap forward, but Lorenz gripped him tight, having to throw both arms around Claude’s shoulders to keep him in place. “She’s fine, Claude!” Lorenz hissed in his ear. “They gave her poppy milk. Look, her chest is still moving.”

Sure enough, Byleth’s chest still rose with each breath she took. Claude practically sagged in Lorenz’s grip, using the other man to stay on his feet. “I thought...when her head dropped like that…” Claude choked out, unable to fully voice any variation of words that would properly express his fears. 

“Mercedes said they were giving her some when I came in the room, but you looked like you weren’t taking anything into that thick skull of yours. She’ll be fine,” Lorenz tried to reassure him. “The Professor is the strongest person we know.”

Claude nodded, his lips pressed firmly together. He felt so helpless. Hell, he couldn’t even think of a quip to tease Lorenz at the moment, and those were so easy to come by. “She’ll be fine,” he whispered. “She said she would be.” He clung to it, the promise she had offered him, even as he clung to Lorenz to keep him grounded. 

There was too much going on between the three healers for Claude to see much of what happened next. Alma’s tools flashed in the light of the cold morning sun. Marianne, at one point, set up another vial of Seteth’s blood. He did not understand any of it, but could only hope the outcome was the one they deserved. Because despite everything, he truly believed they deserved to be happy. He should have a lifetime to hold his wife, and to watch their children grow. It would be too cruel of the universe to deny them that now.

A wail pierced the air, a cry of defiance after a morning of hopelessness. Alma handed the small screaming body to Mercedes, and Claude received the first sight of his daughter as Mercedes stepped away to take care of the child. His heart leapt at the sight of Mercedes’ small smile and the way she cooed at the small bundle. His child was loudly voicing her displeasure at being brought into a new world, and Claude could see chubby little arms and legs moving as if the child did not know what to do with them. Which, Claude thought, was probably a proper assumption. 

And just like that, his momentary joy was ripped away as his second child’s first breath echoed through the room. He almost missed the ragged wheezing noise under the sound of the first baby’s cries. Claude had never taken to healing, but even he could tell there was something terribly wrong.

Marianne took the second baby in her arms and walked to Mercedes, keeping the child close to her chest. Claude could not even see it. Alma continued to work on Byleth, finishing up whatever was needed with the help of another midwife, but as soon as she was able, she joined the small huddle around his children. 

After a few moments Marianne cast her eyes downward. Alma shook her head. And Mercedes turned away, failing to stifle a soft sob.

Lorenz was the only one close enough to hear Claude’s own quiet cry of grief. He had known, as soon as he had heard that terrible wheeze, he had known. Claude took a deep breath, slowing exhaling it as he forced himself to stand straight. He let go of Lorenz’s hand, patting his friend’s shoulder in a silent thank you. 

Alma returned to Byleth, still asleep on poppy milk. She was sleeping, simply sleeping. It was a hard sight to see, his wife covered in her own blood, a large gash on her stomach that the midwives were busy sewing shut, but she was blessedly alive. She would wake up at some point, and he would hold her again. When Alma finished, Mercedes placed their first born daughter, swaddled in a thick blanket, carefully on Byleth's chest. The baby had quieted now, safe beside her mother. 

By the time Marianne turned to him, Claude was the very picture of royal dignity. She had cleaned the younger twin, and he had seen as Marianne began to swaddle it what had so concerned the healers. The child’s left arm and leg were too short, as if they had stopped growing at some point inside the womb. His daughter’s entire left side looked wrong, almost caved in on itself. It was probably a miracle she had even drawn breath to begin with. 

“Claude-” Marianne began when she stopped in front of him.

“Thank you, Marianne.” Claude cut her off, his voice an odd monotone in his ears. He took the child from her arms and could not help smiling down at the delicate creature despite the terrible noise coming from her. 

No one tried to stop him when he left the room. He was not sure what compelled him to do so, perhaps the simple thought that his daughter should not have her few moments allowed to her in a room that stank of blood, but Claude walked right past the worried faces of his friends and out onto the rooftop garden. Dorothea’s sweet voice cut off at the sight of him, and there was a brief flurry of activity as they began to question him, only to seemingly realize that no, they should not disturb him right now.

A moment later they were alone, just him and his precious daughter. Claude rocked her gently until her cries quieted, easing the harsh wheeze into a weak rasp. He hummed to her as he walked the perimeter of the garden, a simple Almyran lullaby he remembered his own mother singing to him when he was little. 

He did not know what possessed him, only that it felt right, but Claude began to do the thing he did best. He talked to her. “You see those creatures overhead?” he asked her, his voice overflowing with love. Brilliant light green eyes blinked up as a patrol passed overhead. “Those are wyvern. I’ll teach you to ride one day. We have an entire stable full back in Almyra, with the best trained riders and warriors. You’ll join them when you’re older. 

“And that there, that’s the cathedral. I suppose you’ll have to learn the church’s teachings, but we’ll make some modifications to that. Your mother is doing excellent work undoing the millennia of isolation Rhea taught these people. Really had them going a bit cuckoo. It’s actually a really nice building, lots of secret passages and such built in. I’ll show you those too.

“And that, that over there is the lake. Your mother loves to fish. I don’t really understand the appeal, was never one to sit still for so long without doing anything, but maybe you’ll enjoy it. There’s also the gardens. I can show you all the herbs you need to know if you want to get up to a bit of mischief. But maybe you’ll want to know the proper ones for healing or cooking. Plenty of people here to teach you that as well. And when we return to Almyra there will be even more to show you. People think it’s a desert country, but only because they’ve never tried to see its beauty.

“Ah! How could I forget! This place right here, this nice little garden. We’ll come out here with your sister and your mother, and I’ll show you all the stars. There’s a story behind every constellation, and I’ll tell you all of them. Almyra has the same stars, but different constellations, so when we’re safe at home there, I’ll tell you all those stories as well. I hope you’ll share my love of the night sky. Honestly, it’s what I’m looking forward to showing you the most.”

Claude trailed off, realizing he had not heard the rasping for some time now. Despite being wrapped snugly in her blanket, the child in his arms had grown cold and still.

“I…” Claude choked on his words as a pain he could not even begin to describe crashed over him. He fell to his knees slowly, unable to bear the heavy weight that knocked the breath right out of his lungs, and clutched his child to his chest. 

“I wanted to show you our better world.”

For the second time in his life, Claude cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth awoke to sore muscles and warm air. She stretched as she opened her eyes, confusion overtaking her at the sight of the colorful mosaic ceiling above her. “What..?” Slowly, Byleth sat up, taking in the open air room. Sheer silks hung around the bed, and another colorful mosaic decorated the floor. The entire northern wall was made of a colonnade of arches, leading out onto an expansive balcony. Her balcony. “Almyra?”

The sweet smell of jasmine and lilac floated into the room on the warm breeze, smells all too familiar. They brought back memories of the time she spent here with Claude, of her first time coming to Almyra, and basking in Claude’s love as they celebrated with newly cemented marriage. But none of it made sense. The last thing she remembered was being in Fódlan.

The last thing she remembered was going into labor, and promising Claude she would be okay.

Byleth swung her feet over the edge of the bed, her muscles screaming at her with every move she made. She ignored them. She needed to find out what had happened.

She could hear voices from the balcony, and Byleth followed them, feeling as if she were in a trance. Claude’s voice was easy enough to recognize as he debated with someone. There was no hostility in his tone, just a simple discussion, reminding her of all the times they had strategized together. The second voice took her longer to place, but as she came level to one of the archways, Byleth saw Claude’s mother, Odette von Riegan al Almyra, with more grey in her hair than Byleth remembered her having.

“Papa said you would wake up.”

Byleth’s eyes snapped down to the small little girl who stood in front of her, a doll clutched tightly in her hands. Byleth’s throat tightened at the sight of her, because the girl was every inch Claude’s child. She shared his dark hair and tanned skin, the features of her face more delicate than his, but undeniably his. But her eyes, her eyes were white and unseeing. And yet, she still tilted her head up to Byleth, studying her in a way that made Byleth feel like she was being seen anyways.

She did not notice the other voices fall silent, not until Claude breathed out her name, his voice so full of hope and joy Byleth felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. “Byleth!”

Claude stood as she tore her eyes from the child she knew was her daughter, quickly crossing the distance to wrap his arms around her. Byleth fell easily into his embrace, relishing his warmth, and breathing deeply the familiar scent of pine and cinnamon. It was so familiar, a gesture they had shared a thousand times before, but there was so much more behind it now, a disbelief and a longing no language had yet found words to express.

“How long, Claude?” Byleth managed to whisper, her voice broken.

Claude hesitated a moment, burying his face against her neck and sighing heavily before he answered, his voice a whisper in her ear. “Kiana will be five tomorrow.”

Byleth choked up, a sob escaping her. It was so unlike her, it took both her and Claude off guard. “I missed another five years. How could I do that to you, Claude? You must hate me.” She broke apart, feeling as if every part of her would shatter.

“Not even a little bit.” Claude straightened so he could look her in the eyes, his warm hands cupping both of her cheeks. “I knew you’d keep your promise, and you did. Nothing else matters.”

“Our daughter…”

Claude smiled at her, bright enough to rival the sun. “Kiana, come here. Say hello to your mother.” Claude placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, guiding her forward.

The girl, Kiana, stared up and forward, over Byleth’s shoulder. Her tiny fingers curled around her father’s, seeking a moment of reassurance. There was a moment, brief but obvious, where Kiana hesitated. Byleth felt the shattered pieces of her heart crumble even further. Her own daughter didn’t know her. Her own daughter shrank away from her in uncertainty. 

Tongue thick in her mouth, Byleth swallowed her hurt and leaned down. Kiana’s eyes stayed staring at the same spot before Byleth’s soft voice alerted her to her mother’s movement. “Hello, Kiana.”

“Hello.” Kiana’s voice was steady, sounding much too mature for a girl of five.

“How did you know it was me coming out onto the balcony?” Byleth asked. The longer she talked the more....normal things seemed. If that was even the real word that could apply to this situation.

The pieces of her heart picked themselves up, starting to glue themselves back together, when Kiana stepped forward, encouraged by Claude’s gentle prod at her shoulder. Small hands brushed across Byleth’s face, mapping out the curves. Kiana moved with such certainty that Byleth knew for sure she had done this dozens, if not hundreds, of times before. As Kiana familiarize herself with the shape of Byleth’s face, she seemed to relax, reassured by the gesture that allowed her to know her mother. “I know the footsteps of everyone allowed in here,” Kiana began, her tiny hands covering Byleth’s eyes. “The ones I heard from you weren’t familiar, so it could only be you.” Kiana’s brow furrowed in confusion, feeling the wetness sliding down Byleth’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

Byleth covered her daughter’s hands with her own, relishing the warmth of those warm little hands within her grasp. “Because I am so happy to meet you. You are so much more than I ever hoped for.”

“I hope you’ve been practicing,” a familiar voice interrupted, the quick tap tapping of the intruder’s footsteps echoing off the walls of the inner royal chambers. “Just because you set a boy on fire does not mean you get out of this. If anything, it means you need this more.”

Lysithea came to a complete stop as she rounded the corner, a pile of books falling from her arms when she saw her friend awake and standing. Her mouth worked up and down a few times, but no words came out. A choking sob finally got through, followed by, “You’re awake?”

Byleth managed to nod before her arms were full of a crying mage. She held Lysithea, gently patting her back for a few minutes until Lysithea’s breathing returned to normal and she pulled away. “You certainly took your time.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth answered.

Lysithea flushed at the guilt in Byleth’s voice, and shook her head. “Well, you’re awake now. That’s what matters.”

Kiana stepped between them, pulling at Lysithea’s skirts to gain her teacher’s attention. “He deserved it,” she stated matter of factly.

Lysithea shot Claude a dirty look at his poorly concealed snort of laughter. “That isn’t an excuse. And it doesn’t get you out of practicing control. You can’t set someone on fire every time they insult you.”

“Why not?” For the first time Byleth saw her daughter act like the child she was.

“Kiana, we already had this discussion,” Claude interjected. “And you enjoy your lessons. Don’t you want to show your mother how much you’ve learned?”

Kiana did not look like she would want to do that at all. Not that Byleth could blame her. She was essentially a stranger. But Kiana nodded, the perfect picture of a royal child. She was the first to turn to Odette when the dowager queen moved to join their small group.

“How about I clear the rest of your schedule for the day?” she asked her son. 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mother.” Claude spared a moment of his smile for her before her returned his attention to Byleth. “And I assume you’ll be letting Arman know that as the queen is awake, it is no longer appropriate for him to keep proposing I marry his daughter.”

“Of course.” Odette looked rather pleased. “Don’t worry, I’ll describe every detail of his reaction.”

“He was trying to get you to marry that poor girl even after our marriage,” Byleth pointed out, recognizing the name. 

“And I’m sure he won’t stop even now,” Odette said over her shoulder. She walked with the same easy stroll as her son, tilting her head back and wearing an all too pleased smirk. “But it’s going to be so much more interesting now that you’re awake again.”

Claude shook his head and pulled at Byleth’s hand. “Come on, By. Let’s give them room. You’ll be impressed. Our daughter is a genius.”

“Takes after her father then?” Byleth teased back, falling back into their easy rhythm as Claude pulled her toward one of the lounges. It wasn’t the same, not exactly. Byleth could not put her finger on the difference, but she didn’t think she had too. It was something that would disappear the longer she was awake. She would stay beside Claude, she would make up for all the years she had left him alone.

“Oh no,” Claude practically sang, pulling Byleth onto the lounge and settling her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, warm and safe. After five years Byleth was home again. “Kiana far outshines me.”

Byleth could not help smiling at the familiar feel of Claude close, watching as Lysithea instructed their daughter. Claude was right. Kiana was amazing. Her natural talent for magic was truly staggering. But Byleth could see why control was something Lysithea was insistent they needed to work on.

“Why did she set someone on fire?” Byleth asked as a vase of lilies went up in flames.

Claude’s laughter shook his chest, jostling Byleth. She snuggled closer to him in response. “I’ve been worried about Kiana since we learned of her blindness. Almyra isn’t exactly the most welcoming of the weak, as you’ve seen. Some of the children of nobles who still oppose me decided it would be a good idea to attack her. Or tried to. Kiana set their leader on fire before he could touch her. It has caused somewhat of a scandal, but it’s nothing we can’t deal with.”

A fury filled Byleth at the thought of anyone harming her daughter, quickly replaced by a pride that Kiana had handled such a situation herself. “Good.”

She felt Claude’s smile as his lips kissed the top of her head. His fingers moved over her arms and shoulders, mapping out the feel of her. It was an intimate touch, but not a sexual one, just a reassurance that Byleth was real in his arms. They lapsed back into silence, watching their daughter. Claude was so proud of her. It was written all over his face.

“Claude,” Byleth started, needing to address something that was bothering her since she first saw Kiana. Claude shifted, his muscles tensing at her tone. He knew what she was going to ask. “What happened?”

Claude hugged her tighter, burying his face against her neck. For a long moment he remained silent, simply breathing in the scent of his wife, reminding himself that she was awake and real before he answered. “Your labor did not go well. I...Byleth, I was so terrified. Everything that could go wrong did.”

Byleth turned in Claude’s grasp so she could cradle his face between her hands. “I’m so sorry, Claude.”

Claude shook his head, turning slightly to kiss her fingers. “No, Byleth. Don’t apologize. You’re back now, and that’s what matters.” He took a deep shaky breath before he continued. “There was a tear in the placenta, which led to you bleeding out quite a bit. You were delirious, and we thought we were going to lose you until Marianne rigged up some experiment from Brigid. Seteth gave you his blood, and you seemed to get better, but then you started seizing.” Another deep breath and more soft brushes of his lips against her skin interrupted Claude as he tried to reign in his emotions. Byleth remained silent, giving him the time he needed. It was clear the experience still affected him greatly even now. “Mercedes came up with some kind of magnesium mixture, which stopped it. Alma decided they couldn’t wait for the babies any longer, and had to cut open your belly to get them out. They gave you poppy milk so you wouldn’t have to be awake for it, but then you didn’t wake up.”

Byleth tilted her head up to place a soft kiss against Claude’s lips. She hated forcing him to relive this, but she needed to know. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that the worst was yet to come. “Claude, what happened to our other child?”

His face was hidden against the crook of her neck, and his body shook with a silent cry. “She didn’t make it, By,” Claude whispered so softly Byleth barely heard it over the whoosh of a cutting gale passing overhead. “Alma said that something had happened to cause her not to grow properly. No matter when we detected something was wrong, there wasn’t anything that could have been done for her.”

Byleth held him for a long time, sharing his grief for their lost child. There was so much to process; that she had left her husband alone for so long, that one child had survived while another had barely drawn breath before being stolen away. Byleth did not know where or what to start with. 

“I buried her next to your father.” Claude’s voice was easily audible now, but still laced through with grief. “Told him he had another kid to take care of now.”

“Then it’s all right,” Byleth reassured him. “He’ll take good care of her.” At the mention of her father, Byleth could not help her thoughts turning to all those they had lost, all those her daughter had joined. For the first time since their deaths, a smile came to her lips. It was thin and grief stricken, but the lightest touch of hope traced its way onto her face. “I think Edelgard would be delighted to have a child to look after, especially without having to worry about the weight of a crown on her head.”

Claude lifted his head, looking at her in surprise before his own grin stretched over his face. “Stars above, she would be ecstatic, but a complete disaster.”

Byleth traced the lines of Claude’s face, her heart lighter at his answer. “And Dimitri’s there too. I’d like to think he’s protecting her, although he’d probably be afraid he would break her if he held her. Hopefully he and Edelgard have stopped fighting.”

“If they want anywhere near our daughter they’d have to stop. Jeralt wouldn’t let them near her if they started a conflict in the afterlife.”

“My heart aches that I never got the chance to meet her, or have the chance to hold her in my arms. But see, there are people taking care of her now. People we love and miss, but who we know will love her and show her affection since we are unable.”

Claude sighed heavily and leaned back into the plush cushions, dragging Byleth back with him. “I missed you so much, By. My heart has felt heavy without you, and just like that you put everything back into place.”

Byleth kissed him, deeper this time, before settling back to lay against his chest. “Tell me about the living, Claude,” she requested. “Tell me about Kiana. I want to know everything I’ve missed.”

She lay in Claude’s embrace, listening to tales of her daughter from her proud husband. He did not let up even once Kiana’s lesson was over, and she rejoined them. After that the stories became more of a debate, with the young girl trying to correct her father. Byleth let the sounds of laughter and debate wash over her, feeling safe and complete.

And when Kiana fell asleep against Byleth’s side, her heart had picked up all its broken pieces. It was still cracked and fractured, but it was whole.

/

_ Two Years Later _

“Claude?” 

“Hmm?” Claude kept writing, but let his wife know he was listening to whatever she had to say.

Byleth sank slowly into the chair next to him, a note of hesitancy in her motions. That caught his attention, and Claude put down his quill, giving Byleth his undivided attention. “Do you remember a couple months ago when you decided you couldn’t keep your hands off me, and we had to make love right in the hallway, right at that precise moment?”

Claude smirked as the memory came to him. The image of Byleth’s flushed face, begging for him to be quick before anyone found them as he took her against the white stone wall, was not one he would forget anytime soon. 

But a moment later the smirk dropped, pieces clicking into place. For Byleth to bring that up in such a tone… “By, are you..?”

Byleth nodded. “I didn’t have a chance to take any tea after, and well, I forgot after that.”

They had agreed not to try for anymore children after Byleth woke up. They had agreed the risk was too great. Claude could not go through all that fear again, and Byleth did not want to leave Kiana without a mother in case something did happen.

Claude turned in his chair so he could take Byleth’s hands in his own. “What do you want to do, By?”

She didn’t answer, keeping her gaze to where their hands were intertwined.

“You want to try, don’t you?” Claude asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Yes,” Byleth whispered. “I want to at least try. But if anything starts to go wrong this time-”

“We’ll deal with whatever happens if it does,” Claude cut her off before Byleth was forced to say something she did not want to for his sake. “And  _ if  _ it does, then we don’t even try again, all right?”

Byleth lifted her head, staring into his eyes for a moment before nodding. “All right.” The barest hint of a smile came to her lips. “But I don’t feel like anything will go wrong this time,” she told him. “I’m happy this happened, Claude.”

He leaned in, brushing his lips over her forehead. “So am I, By.”

  
  


Seven months later, after a pregnancy as easy as the first one was hard, Claude repeated the sentiment when his newborn daughter was placed in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally where I was planning to end the story, but I decided on an epilogue, because I wanted a happier ending than this. I'm planning on participating in NaNo so it won't be until sometime in December before the last part is out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, so I needed a break from writing kid Byleth and Claude, and decided to just go ahead and finish this. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this. Your support means a lot to me.

Kiana took a deep breath as the gate before her opened and the cheers of the crowd washed over her. As she stepped out into the blazing Almyran sunlight, the cheers reached a fever pitch. They knew what would happen at the end of this fight, and they had already embraced its outcome. Through the care and dedication she had shown her people, they had come to embrace her. 

“I am the King of Almyra, Dowager King of United Fódlan, Hero of the Western Wars, and Blessed of the Green Star! Who are you to challenge me?” 

Her father’s voice cut across the noise of the crowd, declaring the traditional battle cry that came before a coronation, and they waited with bated breath for her answer, despite knowing full well who she was. “I am Queen of a United Fódlan, Archbishop of its faith, Princess to the lands of Almyra, She Who Blessed the West with Water, and Bulwark of a Nation!” 

At her words the crowd shouted again, and she had to wait for them to calm before she could speak once more. “I have come to claim the throne of Almyra! Through birthright I challenge you, and by my strength shall I prove worthy!”

Kiana came on hard and fast, dodging to the side when she felt her father’s axe disturbed the air near her. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, adrenaline fueling every spell and punch. This fight was her destiny, and she would not fail.

/

“Tear him apart, Kiana!” 

“Uh, Tessa, that is your father down there.”

Tessa rolled her eyes and waved a hand at her in law. “Oh, she knows I don’t mean literally, Hanneman. Besides, that’s your wife!”

“And I’m very proud of her,” Hanneman said, as calmly as they ever did. Cyril and Lysithea’s child, named for the man who had given Lysithea back the years of her life before he passed on, stood at Byleth’s side, watching over the children that played at the former archbishop’s feet.

Tessa’s mother, the revered Byleth, queen of two nations and leader of a religion for many years, seemed so much happier with her burdens removed. Despite the laughter lines around her eyes, and the grey streaking her once rare green hair, she seemed younger sitting there holding Kiana and Hanneman’s third child. The older two, only six and four, had been entertaining each other until their mother appeared. Now they stood with eager faces pressed against the railing of the royal box as they watched their mother and grandfather fight.

Tessa clicked her tongue in distaste and turned, her skirts swirling out around her and transforming her every movement into a dramatic effect. She had long ago learned to wield fashion as effectively as any other weapon available to her. She sank onto a lounge next to her fiance, leaning into the other woman’s side. It wasn’t that she disliked her in law, she just never really saw eye to eye with them. Hanneman was much too business comes first for her taste, but it did make them a good ruler. And her sister loved them, so tolerating their presence was the least she could do.

“Lucina, love, how are you doing? Is there anything I can get you?” Tessa asked as she hooked her arms around one of her fiance’s own. She caught the flash of her mother’s smile out of the corner of her eye, and it warmed her own soul. 

“No.” Lucina shook her head with a smile on her lips. “I’m fine. I’m just reminded of Ferox right now.”

The adventurer in Tessa jumped for joy at the mention of the other kingdom. “You’ll have to take me there when we go back to Ylisse. Father will be fascinated.” The fact that her parents had agreed to go to Ylisse with her when Tessa went back for her marriage only made her more eager to leave. And Byleth seemed very interested in the alternate version of Lucina that had come back in time to fight in a war beside her parents. It was a fascinating topic, but Tessa preferred her version of Lucina. 

It was not that she did not enjoy being in Almyra that made Tessa want to leave, but she knew it would always be there for her to come home to. It was what made Tessa serve so well as her sister’s ambassador. Kiana touched the hearts of their people at home, and Tessa reached out to those beyond their borders. 

“It’s almost over,” Byleth said softly, drawing everyone’s attention back to the fight.

Claude had once been the most feared warrior in Almyra, challenged only by his queen. But his movements had started to slow with age, his grey hair proof of the toll time had exacted upon him. Kiana threw fire from her fists, reading the changes in the air to determine where her father moved. Tessa had to admire Kiana’s fighting style every time she saw it. It was something unique to her sister. Kiana had mastered preparing spells while throwing punches and kicks, releasing their potency right beneath her enemy’s nose. 

Kiana landed a particularly vicious hit across Claude’s jaw, lightning sparking at his flesh as she hit. The King of Almyra hit the floor hard, rising to his feet a minute later with the help of his daughter, all without his crown. No, that belonged to Kiana now. 

Tessa’s beloved older sister was now queen of two countries. 

She leapt up, cheering her sister’s name louder than anyone else in the crowd. Even Hanneman let loose a cry of triumph for their wife. 

And through it all, Byleth smiled, soft and serene, surrounded by the people she loved most in the world. The burdens of leadership were removed from her shoulders, and the joy Tessa saw in those mint green eyes, eyes she had inherited, made her own fill with tears. 

Her mother had sacrificed so much over the years. She deserved to spend the rest of her life proud of her children, spoiling her grandchildren rotten, and spending time with the man she had come back for time and time again.

/

“You’re missing a party.”

Byleth leaned back into Claude’s strong arms as he joined her on the balcony, wrapping her in his warm embrace. Even after all these years, she could still marvel at how wonderful she felt when he held her close. “It is a party for the young, the generation we have passed the world to. Right here, on this balcony with you, is the only place I need to be right now.”

Claude hummed against her hair, his lips kissing the top of her head before he laid his cheek against her. “How did Seteth take the news?”

“He knew. He knew long ago when the first grey hair appeared.” Byleth sighed heavily, a sudden chill going through her. It was the one regret she had about choosing to give up the long life the crest stone in her heart would offer her. She did not want to cause Seteth and Flayn another hurt, but her place was with Claude. “He said he wasn’t sure how I had done it, especially with his blood and Rhea’s in my veins, but didn’t seem surprised.”

“I’d like to know how you did it,” Claude pointed out. “An eternity with you doesn’t sound so bad.”

Byleth smiled and shook her head, turning in her husband’s embrace. Her hand lingered on the bruise across his jaw, softly caressing the marred skin. “We have our own eternity right here. Look.” She took his hand and led him to the center of the balcony where the night sky sparkled up at them as moonlight played on precious gemstones embedded in black stone. They shone brightly, the static sky on the night Claude had purposed, matching the moving stars above. “They’re in the same positions,” Byleth pointed out, lifting her head to look at the heavens.

“Huh. They really are. I lost track of where everything was with Kiana’s coronation.” He swept Byleth back into his arms, swaying gently to a simple melody he began to hum. 

Byleth let him lead the dance, harmonizing with her own tune. She smiled up at him, Claude’s face, no less handsome for the years that weighed upon it, was illuminated by starlight. She knew she would want for nothing else the rest of her years. However many were left, they would all be spent side by side with the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED A FIC! Guys, you have no idea how hard it is for me to finish a multi chapter fic! I am really happy right now!


End file.
